You're Mine!
by Ariza V. Hatsuki
Summary: NaruSasu (Not for under age!) / Seseorang yang tidak dikenal, muncul dan mulai mengusik kehidupan tenang Naruto-Sasuke-Sai. / Siapakah 'Darah Kotor Uchiha' yang dimaksud! / Dalam hidup yang tenang, terkadang masalah dapat hadir secara tiba-tiba. / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Silahkan berikan vote apakah fict ini akan dijadikan M-Preg atau hanya sekedar NaruSasu biasa.? Gue masih bingung dengan kelanjutan fict ini.

Mungkin fict ini akan segera di update setelah gue lepas dari kesibukan dan ujian..

Wanna know the next? Just give me a reason, just a little review..

Thank you!

Hm~ gue gak tau mau bikin Author Note seperti apa..

Yang jelas, fict ini **bukan bacaan untuk para bocah yang masih dibawah umur**.. Gue bikin fict ini sebagai pelepas rasa frustasi karena pengen baca fict NaruSasu..

**Karena ini fict NaruSasu Lemon pertama(?) gue, jadi maklumin aja kalau ada banyak kesalahan..**

Gue bikin fict ini tanpa mendapat profit apapun, so sebagai seorang readers yang baik dan berhati mulia, bukankah tidak ada ruginya bila Readers-sama memberikan pendapatnya berupa review atas hasil karangan gue ini?

Tapi, gue **gak butuh 'flame kasar'** yang menyinggung warning yang udah gue sebutkan di bawah.. jadi, gunakanlah bahasa yang cukup baik bila Readers-sama ingin memberikan flame atas fict buatan gue ini..

Oke.. **Selamat Membaca!**

...

**You're Mine.! : Kucabara Aoi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to ****me****.**

**Rated : ****M (For ****'****Many****'**** Thing)**

**Warning :****Author Newbie, Cerita GaJe, Out Of Chara, Alternate Universe****, Y****AOI****,**** VIOLENCE, LIME, LEMON,****Romance, Drama, TYPO, and many more.**

**Main Pair : ****NaruSasu**

...

**UDAH LIAT WARNING DAN AUTHOR NOTE DI ATAS.?**

**BAGI YANG BERKEBERATAN, **

**GAK USAH BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK.!**

**THANK'S.!**

...

**CHAP 1**

**.**

"Kyaaa! Naruto-sama!"

"Kakkoi, Papa~"

"Aaah~ lihat aku, Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama! Kau sangat 'Hot' seperti biasanya!"

"Kyaa! Papa, ohayou!"

.

Berbagai teriakan tidak jelas dari para penggemar Naruto, bergema di seluruh halaman depan sekolah ketika Naruto baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di halaman.

Naruto yang baru sampai disekolah langsung disambut dengan tatapan 'lapar' dari para gadis serta para uke yang menatap intens ke arahnya.

Bagaimana tidak 'lapar' jika kau disuguhi oleh pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut blonde acak-acakan yang terkesan liar serta badan tegap yang terkesan sangat maskulin?

Iris biru-nya menatap kesana-kemari demi menemukan sosok sang tunangan yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil.

.

"Ohayou, dobe!" sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu serta panggilan dari suara yang sangat familiar baginya, membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sang tunangan yang baru saja menyapanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Ah! Ohayou, Sasuke-chan!"

**Bletak!**

"Baka! Jangan pernah memanggilku sepeti itu, bodoh!" wajah Sasuke memerah karena kesal akibat panggilan Naruto.

"Itte‒ kau kejam sekali, Sasuke-chan! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggil tunanganku dengan sebutan –chan?!" Naruto sedikit mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah~" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menyeret pemuda tersebut agar berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Seharusnya kau pergi kesekolah bersamaku! Biar tidak ada serigala yang mengganggu mu, _my __cutie little kittie_."

"Yak! Naruto!"

"_Sasuke-koi_~"

"_Aaah~_" Sasuke mendesah pelan karena hembusan nafas hangat Naruto yang menerpa bagian dalam telinganya. "Jangan menghembuskan nafas di telingaku, baka! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan, Naru." Sasuke sedikit memberontak dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke agar tidak terlepas. "Ha'i! Ha'i! Mari kita ke kelas sekarang, Koi."

Sasuke hanya menurut dengan tingkah Naruto yang suka seenaknya itu.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke disambut dengan berbagai seruan serta panggilan dari hampir seluruh teman sekelas mereka.

"Ohayou, Papa!"

"Ohayou Mama-Papa!"

"Ohayou!"

"Papa! Mama! Ohayou~"

"Ohayou!"

Tayuya, Ino dan Sakura yang tadinya bergosip-ria, langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di kursi milik mereka. "Ohayou, Naru-Papa! Ohayou, Sasuke-Mama!" teriak keduanya.

"Ohayou, girls!" Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi panggilan para temannya tersebut.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak habis pikir dengan para penghuni kelasnya. "Kalian semua semakin lama semakin gila, ya? Sejak kapan aku punya tujuh belas orang anak seperti kalian ini? Lagian, kenapa aku yang harus jadi Mama sedangkan si dobe ini jadi Papa, hah?!"

Sakura, Ino dan Tayuya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kencang.

"Ahahahahahaha! Pertanyaanmu itu sangat lucu, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura menghapus air mata tawa yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Dengan wajah sok _innocent_, Ino menunjuk wajah Naruto kemudian menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Benar! Papa sangat maskulin sedangkan Mama sangat imut! Apa yang Mama harapkan?"

"Hei!" Sasuke berteriak tidak terima akan jawaban kedua gadis tersebut.

Tayuya yang sudah berhenti tertawa kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Sudahlah~ cemberut di pagi hari akan membuatmu cepat tua, Sasuke-chan!"

"Berengsek kalian semua!"

"Ssst! Jangan mengumpat di depan anak-anak, koi~" Naruto menarik leher Sasuke kemudian mengecup ujung bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke mengusap keras bagian wajahnya yang baru saja dikecup Naruto. "Yak! Naru-dobe! Apa-apaan kau?!"

Ino dan Sakura melompat-lompat kecil. "Kyaaa! Papa sangat romantis!"

"Tanggung! Lain kali, lakukan _French Kiss_, Papa!" protes Tayuya.

"Ini dia! Pasangan paling 'Hot' di kelas kita! Pasangan yang penuh semangat masa muda!"

"Yoo! Lee~"

Naruto dan Lee saling melakukan _tos_ seperti biasanya.

"Ahaha! Kau selalu mesra dengan Sasuke, ya?"

"Begitulah, Lee~"

Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang bermesraan di sudut kelas mulai merasa terganggu.

"Mendokusai! Suara berisik kalian itu sangat mengganggu!"

Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Gomen, Shika! Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian yang menghasilkan desahan menggairahkan itu. Jangan lupa, berikan aku keponakan yang lucu-lucu!" Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto!" pekik Kiba. Wajahnya memerah akibat malu atas ucapan Naruto.

"Ahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras saat melihat Shikamaru yang kembali menyerang Kiba.

Neji yang duduk di depan Naruto memilih untuk berbalik agar bisa menyapanya. "Naruto, kau juga selalu bertingkah romantis bersama Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'romantis', Hyuuga!? Kau juga jangan asal bicara seperti si dobe dan si ulat hijau ini!" dengan sinis, Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Neji.

"Ahahahaha!" tawa Naruto, Lee dan Neji pun pecah akibat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Pantas Naruto suka sekali menggodamu, Sasuke! Kau ternyata cukup manis saat cemberut."

"Benar, kan?!"

"Benar sekali, Neji-Naru!" jawab Lee.

"Dasar kalian ini baka-aho-dobe!" Sasuke pun mengacuhkan ketiganya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Neji dan Lee memilih untuk kembali duduk dengan damai di kursi masing-masing. Mereka tidak mau terkena sambitan buku atau sepatu dari Sasuke karena terlalu banyak menggodanya.

Lee duduk di kursinya yang terletak di belakang Sai. Sedangkan Sai duduk berdampingan dengan Shino di bagian terdepan kelas. Mereka lalu terlibat pembicaraan _absurd_ tentang kiat-kiat melatih _taijutsu_ terhadap serangga dan tentang lukisan serangga yang baru dibuat oleh Sai atas perintah Shino tadi malam. Sedangkan Neji lebih memilih untuk mengamati Gaara yang membaca Novel dalam diam.

Begitu meja Naruto menjadi sepi, karin kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Papa! Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas biologi dari Orochi-sensei?" Karin tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto yang disambut dengan senyum _charming_ andalan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau melihat jawabannya, Karin?"

"Ha'i!"

"Aku juga ingin lihat!" seru Ten-ten, Muku, Ryuuzetsu dan Chouji.

"Ini dia, kids!"

"Arigatou, Papa!"

"Arigatou, Naru-Papa!"

"Thank's, Naruto!"

Ten-ten, Karin, Chouji, Muku, dan Ryuuzetsu langsung mengambil buku tugas Biologi yang diberikan oleh Naruto untuk segera menyalin jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum puas ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang menyalin tugas, sedangkan Sasuke menghadiahi tatapan sinis ke arah Naruto.

Sedikit heran, Naruto mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau membuatku 'lapar' dengan tatapanmu, koi~" dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual, berusaha untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu akibat tingkah Naruto. "Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Naru!" pekik Sasuke.

Dengan siku yang diletakkan di meja, serta kepalan tangan kiri yang menopang wajahnya, Naruto kemudian menatap santai ke arah Sasuke yang duduk disebelah kanannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau mereka mendapatkan hukuman dari Orochi-sensei karena tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya."

"Tapi kau selalu memberikan contekan kepada mereka! Setiap hari!"

"Jangan terlalu kejam pada mereka, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto sedikit mengusap sisian wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naru!"

"Haah~" Naruto berdiri kemudian berdiri lalu berseru kencang agar didengar oleh semua temannya yang ada di kelas. "Kids! Kalian sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mama, kan? Mulai besok, aku tidak akan memberikan contekan lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Papa! Jangan begitu~"

"Apa?! Tidaaak! Cuma Papa yang bisa kami harapkan!"

"Jangan begitu, donk!"

"Huwaa~ kejam sekali! Bagaimana kami akan selamat nantinya?!"

"Sorry, kids! Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan _my little kittie_ yang sedang marah seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan mendapatkan 'jatah' lagi darinya."

"Apa?!"

"Wuah! Kalian sudah sampai tahap 'itu', ya?"

"Kyaaa! Sebentar lagi, kita akan mendapatkan adik yang lucu dari Mama dan Papa!"

"Omedetou, Mama-Papa!"

"Naru! Jaga ucapanmu, dobe!" dengan kesal, Sasuke menginjak kuat sebelah kaki Naruto.

"Aaargh! Sakit, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Makanya, jangan bicara bodoh seperti tadi!"

"Mama, jangan bertengkar dengan Papa, donk!" seru Shion. "Kami mencontek cuma sampai akhir semester ini, kok!"

"Benar! Jadi Mama tidak perlu cemburu lagi!"

"Papa 'kan sudah sangat baik~"

"See? Kau dengar sendiri jawaban mereka, Sasuke-koi?"

"Kalian semua memang seenaknya saja!" Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah cemberut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Yes, Mama!" jawab seluruh murid di kelas.

"Hu-uh!"

.

Disaat seluruh teman-temannya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Naruto kembali mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Kali ini Naruto menatap Sasuke secara serius.

"Kenapa kini kau selalu marah-marah, Uchiha? Padahal dulu, kau tidak pernah marah-marah seperti sekarang ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku lelah, Naruto! Kau selalu bersikap berlebihan bahkan saat disekolah. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan dia tidak menerimaku karena dia menganggap bahwa kita memiliki hubungan khusus?! Fikirkan itu, Naruto!"

"Hei! Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan seseorang merebut-mu dariku? Tidak akan! Lagipula, kita memang memiliki hubungan khusus! Kita ini sudah bertunangan!"

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan sedikit memelas. "Naruto! _Please_~ kita memang sudah bertunangan atas wasiat orangtua kita. Tapi, aku juga ingin menjalani sebuah hubungan yang normal dengan orang lain. Bukan hanya denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto menggeram pelan kemudian mencengkeram kuat tangan kiri milik Sasuke dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Aah! Sakit~"

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya agar jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Dengar! Kau harus ingat satu hal. **Kau-Hanya-Milikku!** Jadi, jangan terlalu banyak bertingkah! Apa kau ingin aku mengurungmu di dalam kamarku dan kau akan ku perkosa setiap hari agar kau paham dengan statusmu? Apa kau mengerti, Uzumaki Sasuke?!" desis Naruto.

Sasuke sangat mengerti bahwa Naruto bisa saja melaksanakan ucapannya tersebut. "Ugh! Naruto~ Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Agh! A‒ aku tidak akan pergi darimu. _Please_! Jangan lakukan itu!" bisikan Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar saking pelannya.

Naruto tidak langsung melepaskan Sasuke. Sejenak dia mengamati wajah memelas pemuda tampan tersebut. Kulit wajah Sasuke yang mulus serta bibir tipis yang terlihat menggoda, membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sasuke dan sedikit menjilatnya. "Heh! Sejak kemarin aku sudah bersabar karena kau beralasan bahwa pantatmu masih sakit. Tapi malam ini, aku mau kau melayaniku dengan baik! Atau~ aku akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan. Mengerti, Uzumaki Sasuke?!" bisik Naruto.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meng-iya-kan perintah tersebut. Karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

"I‒ iya!"

Naruto menarik wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Dia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat wajah pucat Sasuke.

.

**Kriiing-Kriiing-Kriiing**

Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Orochimaru-sensei datang ke kelas tepat pada saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Seluruh murid berdiri sesuai perintah ketua kelas, yakni Naruto. Kemudian mereka melakukan _ohjigi_ untuk menghormati sang sensei. "Ohayou gozaimashita, sensei!" sahut seluruh murid.

"Ohayou!" jawab Orochimaru dengan suara serak-nya yang khas.

Setelah Orochimaru duduk di kursinya, barulah para murid boleh duduk.

"Uzumaki-kun! Silahkan kumpulkan buku tugas biologi milik masing-masing murid dan bawakan ke mejaku."

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Orochimaru.

Sambil menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, Orochimaru melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mengetahui jumlah murid yang hadir. Dan saat melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia merasa sedikit khawatir karena Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat ketimbang biasanya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-kun? Kau terlihat sangat pucat hari ini. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Sontak semua murid langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke kemudian membenarkan ucapan sang sensei.

"Ti—"

"Benar, sensei! Sejak tadi Sasuke terlihat pucat dan merasa ingin muntah. Sepertinya dia sedang masuk angin."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, setelah mengumpulkan tugas tersebut, silahkan kau antarkan Uchiha-kun untuk beristirahat di ruang UKS, Uzumaki-kun!"

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat memprotes ucapan Naruto dan memilih untuk melakukan perintah Orochimaru agar beristirahat di UKS.

.

Saat memasuki ruang UKS, Naruto merasa bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat sepi karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalamnya. Tentu saja seperti itu karena petugas UKS hanyalah dokter Suzune dan Naruto. Dan saat ini, Suzune diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk pergi dari ruang UKS selama beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kemana petugasnya?" Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling tanpa menyadari seringaian Naruto.

"Hm~ Suzune-nee sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Kabuto-nii. Jadi, hanya aku, petugas UKS yang ada saat ini."

**Cklek**

"Eh?" Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Dia menatap wajah Naruto kemudian menemukan seringaian yang terpatri jelas diwajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan oleh Naruto di ruangan tersebut terutama saat melihat Naruto yang menyimpan kunci ruang UKS.

"Na‒ Naruto, kau tidak akan melakukan 'itu' disini, kan?"

Naruto masih menyeringai kemudian mengambil handphone miliknya. Setelah menemukan nomor Hp dari orang yang dicari, dia mulai menelpon orang tersebut.

—"Ya! Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?"—

"Maaf, sensei. Saat ini Suzune-sensei sedang pergi bersama Kabuto-sensei untuk membeli beberapa hal. Mungkin mereka akan membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa jam ke depan. Karena saya adalah satu-satunya anggota ruang UKS yang ada, bolehkah saya meminta izin tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran anda untuk mengawasi serta merawat murid-murid yang sedang sakit di ruang UKS saat ini hingga Suzune-sensei kembali, sensei?"

—"Hm.. karena kemampuanmu cukup lumayan dalam mata pelajaranku, sepertinya kau bisa untuk tidak menghadiri mata pelajaranku hari ini, Uzumaki-kun."—

"Terimakasih, sensei!"

—"Hn."—

**Pip**

Setelah hubungan telpon dimatikan, Naruto lalu meletakkan Hp-nya ke dalam kantung celananya.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan seringai yang terkesan seksi.

"Nah, Sasuke! Sebelum acara inti nanti malam, mari kita lakukan acara pembukaan sekarang. Jadi, silahkan persiapkan dirimu dengan baik."

"Bi‒ bisakah kita tidak melakukannya sekarang, Naru? Saat ini aku merasa sedang kurang sehat."

"Oh~ jadi kau lebih memilih untuk ku perkosa secara brutal nanti malam, Sa-Su-Ke? Kebetulan besok adalah hari sabtu dan kita libur. Jadi kita bisa melakukannya semalaman bahkan sampai dua puluh empat jam penuh besok!"

Wajah Sasuke kian memucat mendengar ancaman Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Ka‒ kalau aku memberi _service_ sekarang, maukah kau untuk tidak melakukannya malam ini, Naru?" mohon Sasuke.

"Hm~ akan ku pertimbangkan kalau kau memberikan _service_ yang baik!"

"Ugh! Ba‒ baiklah!"

"Bagus!" Naruto melangkah menuju ke satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dia pun duduk sambil melebarkan kedua kakinya di ranjang. "Kau pasti sudah paham apa yang harus kau lakukan, Suke~"

Sasuke sedikit mengangguk kemudian berlutut dengan wajah tepat di depan selangkangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar mulai membuka resleting celana milik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan celana sekolah beserta _boxer_ yang digunakannya. Tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus milik Naruto yang sudah sedikit menegang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Naruto.

"Jilat dan hisap dengan benar!"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengangguk satu kali. Perlahan dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat milik Naruto.

"Sssh~" Naruto sedikit mendesis saat merasakan sensasi geli, hangat dan lembab yang menyentuh ujung kejantanan miliknya.

Sasuke mulai menjilat kepala kejantanan milik Naruto secara memutar sebelum akhirnya menjilat seluruh milik Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Sasuke terus menjilat-jilat hingga milik Naruto basah oleh air liurnya.

Sesekali Sasuke menghisap kepala kejantanan milik Naruto hingga milik Naruto kini semakin tegang dan mengeras.

"Lekas masukkan dan hisap dengan kuat!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Naruto. Dia pun mengangguk saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan lebar lalu memasukkan milik Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan telaten Sasuke menghisap kuat milik Naruto sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya hingga milik Naruto hampir menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto hingga mengeluarkan pre-cum dari lubang kejantanan tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan rasa aneh dari pre-cum yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Eeenghh~!" Sasuke mendesah karena merasakan pahit dan getir di tenggorokannya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto semakin merasa nikmat karena getaran mulut Sasuke yang dirasakan kejantanannya.

"Eeemh! Bagus! Haah-haah~ kau berlatih dengan sangat baik, Suke! Tidak sia-sia aku mengajarimu selama ini!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menghisap dan menelan pre-cum milik Naruto yang terasa getir dan sedikit pahit. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas _twins ball_ milik Naruto serta bagian kejantanan yang tidak bisa dihisapnya. Kepalanya terus naik-turun dengan mulut yang penuh akibat menghisap milik Naruto. Beberapa tetes air liurnya menetes dan membasahi seprai tempat tidur.

Kejantanan Naruto kini mulai berkedut-kedut. "Uughh~" Naruto sedikit mendesah saat merasa bahwa dirinya hampir sampai.

**Sprut-Sprut-Sprut**

Naruto menyemburkan sperma dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Ohogh! Ohogh! Nghhh~" Sasuke terbatuk keras saat tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya mendapat tembakan cairan sperma yang panas dan kental dari milik Naruto. Dia pun mengeluarkan milik Naruto yang sudah melemas dari dalam mulutnya dan berniat untuk memuntahkan sperma tersebut.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan tangan kiri dan membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Telan!" Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perintah Naruto karena selama ini, Naruto tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk menelan sperma miliknya.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang, TELAN!" dengan susah payah, Sasuke menahan diri dan berusaha untuk menelan semua cairan sperma tersebut.

"Uumh~" Sasuke hampir menangis karena merasakan rasa getir dari sperma yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Sudah kau telan semua?!"

Setelah Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto lalu melepaskan bekapannya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram rahang bawah Sasuke agar mulutnya menganga. Dengan teliti Naruto melihat bagian dalam mulut Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut sudah menelan semua cairannya.

"Pintar! Dengan begini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku." Naruto lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya. Sasuke merasa mual saat ujung jari Naruto menyentuh tonsilnya berkali-kali.

"Nghhh~ Ohgh!"

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak panik untuk menjauhkan kedua tangan Naruto dari mulutnya. Namun Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali dan semakin meneruskan permainannya dengan menambahkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya untuk menemani jari telunjuknya yang sedang mengaduk isi mulut Sasuke.

"Oogh!" Sasuke semakin panik karena mual dan merasa ingin muntah.

"Kalau kau muntahkan cairan milikku, aku akan 'menghukum'-mu hingga tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu, Sa-Su-Ke~"

Sasuke merasa benar-benar ingin muntah saat ini, namun dia tidak ingin di 'hukum' oleh Naruto sekarang. Tapi perutnya sudah bergelegak dan akan memuntahkan isinya sesaat lagi.

"Ohogh-ohogh!" akhirnya Sasuke memuntahkan seluruh cairan sperma yang tadi ditelannya. Hal ini membuat Naruto menyeringai sadis menatap Sasuke.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan jambakannya di rambut Sasuke. "Hmmh~ Sebegitu inginnya di 'hukum' olehku hingga kau mengabaikan perintahku, Suke?! Baiklah, akan ku kabulkan keinginanmu."

Sasuke yang sudah lemas karena tenaganya habis akibat _blow job_ kemudian muntah barusan, hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur. Matanya sayu dan mulutnya terbuka-tutup dengan nafas tersengal.

"_Haaah~ haah~ haah~_"

Setelah ikut naik ke tempat tidur, Naruto kemudian membuka seragam yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke hingga menampakkan kulit dada dan perutnya yang putih mulus dan menggoda. Begitu melepaskan seragam miliknya hingga Sasuke kini _full naked_, Naruto mengikat erat-erat kedua tangan Sasuke menggunakan dasi miliknya. Celana Sasuke pun ikut dilepas dengan kasar dan membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis karena miliknya tergesek oleh kain _boxer_nya.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat _nipple_ kanan Sasuke yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan darinya. "Nggh~ aaah~"

Mendengar desahan tersebut membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap _nipple_ Sasuke hingga benda tersebut menegang dan memerah.

"Aaaaargh! Ittai! Aakh—"

Sasuke tercekat saat Naruto memelintir _nipple_ kirinya dan meremas miliknya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Naruh‒"

"Hm? Nngg? Mmmmh~"

"Hiyaaaahh~"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk melepaskan seragamnya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengambil dasinya untuk diikatkan pada milik Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadaran akibat rasa sakit yang mendera kejantanannya yang diikat kuat oleh Naruto.

"Ini bahkan baru permulaan, Suke~ jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk pingsan sekarang!"

"Kumohon‒ ukh.. lepaskan ikatannya, Naru~ ini sangat menyakitkan."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan suara serak tersebut. Setelah berfikir tentang untung dan ruginya, barulah Naruto bersedia melepas ikatan dasi yang menyelimuti kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ikh! sa‒ sakit! Naruto _stop, please_!" kaki Sasuke menendang kesana-kemari begitu Naruto meremas kuat miliknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta, Sasuke!" walau begitu, Naruto tetap melepaskan remasannya. Namun penderitaan Sasuke masih belum berhenti disitu.

"Uwaaaaah~" Sasuke mendesah keras saat Naruto mengulum miliknya secara tiba-tiba.

Kedua tangan Naruto terus menahan kedua kaki Sasuke agar dengkulnya tetap menekuk sampai ke dada. Karena terus memberontak, Naruto kini semakin kesal pada Sasuke. Dia pun melepas kulumannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"DIAM!"

Sasuke terhenyak akibat bentakan tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca akibat linangan air mata. "Hiks~ Naruto—"

"Diam! Tekuk kakimu dan buka pahamu dengan lebar atau aku akan membuatmu pingsan lalu meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan perintahku!"

Sasuke menurut dan mulai menekuk kedua kakinya sampai ke dada lalu melebarkan kedua pahanya. Wajahnya kini memerah akibat malu sampai ingin menangis.

"Unghhh~"

Naruto menahan kedua kaki Sasuke lalu dia kembali menjilat dan mengulum milik Sasuke. Tapi kali ini, dia melakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

"Ahh~ Aaah~" Sasuke mendesah keras akibat sensasi luar biasa yang mendera kejantanannya. Matanya kini terpejam untuk dapat lebih menikmati sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Ahh~ aah~aahh~ huwaah~ uumh~" desahan-desahan Sasuke mulai membangkitkan gairah Naruto dan juga membangkitkan miliknya. Naruto mulai menyiapkan satu jarinya di depan rektum Sasuke yang terekpos dengan jelas.

"Aaaaargh!" Sasuke memekik saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya kedalam _man-hole_ miliknya yang ketat tanpa diberi pelumas apapun. Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang akibat rasa sakit yang mendera _man-hole_ miliknya.

"Aargh-aaah~agh-aah~ah~aahh~" desahan Sasuke terbagi akibat rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mendera kedua titik sensitifnya secara bersamaan.

Setelah dirasa agak melonggar, Naruto mulai menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiga di _man-hole_ Sasuke. Naruto terus mem-_penetrasi_ _man-hole_ Sasuke dengan ketiga jarinya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan serta desahan Sasuke.

Air mata Sasuke mengalir deras dan membasahi bantal yang ada di bawah kepalanya. Walau merasa sakit, namun kuluman Naruto benar-benar membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Naruto kembali menghentikan penetrasi serta kulumannya membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa karena kenikmatan yang baru dirasakannya kini menghilang. Naruto pun ikut melepaskan ikatan di tangan Sasuke.

"Berbalik dan menungginglah!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya secara susah payah dengan dibantu oleh Naruto yang membantunya menungging. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bantal yang digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto kini dapat melihat dengan jelas, _man-hole_ Sasuke yang masih terlihat ketat walau sudah dipenetrasi dengan tiga jari.

"Sekarang, saatnya hidangan utama. Well, karena aku sedang ingin menghukummu, jadi aku akan masuk tanpa pelumas."

"Jangan!" pekikan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Saat ini dia sudah terlalu 'lapar' dan sangat ingin 'menghajar' _man-hole_ Sasuke hingga habis-habisan.

Naruto menahan pinggul Sasuke dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras, tepat didepan _man-hole_ Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, Naruto memasukkan miliknya hanya dalam satu kali dorongan.

Sasuke mendongak saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di _man-hole_ nya. "Aaaaaaaaaargh! Khh— Brengsek!" Sasuke dapat merasakan darah yang mengaliri paha bagian dalamnya. Naruto benar-benar memasukkan miliknya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan _man-hole_ Sasuke yang masih ketat.

"Ssssh~ haah-hah-haah!"

Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram dan menahan pinggul Sasuke saat dirinya akan mulai bergerak maju-mundur.

"Aargh-aaah~agh-aah~nghhh~ahh~ah~aah~"

Naruto menghujam kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras sambil terus berusaha menemukan _sweet spot_ milik Sasuke.

"Nghh~aaah~" Naruto tersenyum puas begitu mendengar desahan Sasuke saat kejantanan Naruto menekan titik prostatnya. Naruto pun terus menggenjot _man-hole_ Sasuke dan membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah-desah nikmat.

"Nghh~ Ahh~ aahn~aahh~ aah~ uumh~"

"Hah-haah-haahh~ kemana sikap.. hah~ menolakmu tadi, huh? Ah-haah-hahh~"

"Aaahn~ _harder_ Naru. _Don't stop it_.. aahn~aanghh~ aah~ uumh~"

"Haah-hahh~ nghh~ sebut namaku!"

"Aahn~aanghh~ Naru~Aah~hahh~aaahn~ uumh~Naru~"

Naruto memelankan tempo sodokannya dan membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena _sweet spot_ nya tidak tersentuh ujung kejantanan Naruto.

"Nghh, Naru~"

Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pantatnya dengan cepat, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari milik Naruto. Namun, Naruto menahan pinggul Sasuke agar tetap diam dan menghentikan sodokannya.

"Naru~" Sasuke memutar kepala untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sendiri kini sudah dibasahi oleh air mata, keringat serta liur yang membuatnya terlihat menggairahkan.

"Hah! _You look like a bitch_, Suke! Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan! Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau ingin kusetubuhi? Hm~"

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak kebelakang menuju pantatnya untuk kemudian menarik daging pantatnya secara berlainan arah hingga _man-hole_ nya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Uumh~Naru~ _Fuck me please~ fuck me harder and deeper~ i wanna more, please~_" Air mata Sasuke mengalir semakin deras saat memohon pada Naruto. Harga dirinya terluka, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Huh! Oke~ _Let's move!_" Naruto mencengkeram kuat pinggul Sasuke dan langsung menyodok kejantanannya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Aargh~ anghhh~ hah-hahh-aangh~ terus.. Haah-haaah-hahh~" sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju kejantanannya sendiri untuk mulai mengurut secara pelan, dan menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ngahh~" pinggul Naruto menghentak dengan kuat dan ujung kejantanannya menekan kuat tepat di _sweet spot_ Sasuke. Naruto menggeram puas saat merasakan _man-hole_ Sasuke yang memiliki sensasi panas, ketat dan lembut. Kejantanannya terasa dipijat dengan nikmat oleh _man-hole_ Sasuke.

"Kau‒ nghh~ nikmath! Hah-haah-haahh~ Suke~"

Kejantanan Naruto mulai berkedut-kedut dan ingin menyemburkan benihnya. Milik Sasuke sendiri sudah mengeluarkan setetes sperma dari lubang kejantanannya.

"Ngaahh~ aku hampir, Naru~"

Sasuke mengocok miliknya lebih cepat karena ingin segera keluar. Hingga akhirnya—

**Sprut-Sprut-Sprut**

Milik Sasuke menyemburkan cairan sperma yang hangat dan kental dalam jumlah banyak. Tubuhnya terjatuh kedepan karena terlalu lemas. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menarik nafas. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin mencoba posisi yang lain karena Sasuke terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kesulitan dengan posisinya.

"Nghh~" Sasuke sedikit mendesah akibat nyeri saat Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Ada apa, Naru? Kau belum—"

"Kau bisa sakit jika kita lakukan terus dengan posisi seperti ini." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki yang mengangkang. "Naik!"

"Eh?"

"Lekas naik dan selesaikan ini! Waktu kita tidak banyak, dan sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat."

"Issh~" sedikit ringisan akibat perih di _man-hole_ nya, tidak menghentikan perpindahan posisi yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, Sasuke yang membelakangi Naruto, mulai menyiapkan _man-hole_ nya tepat di depan milik Naruto.

Sedikit gesekan sebagai persiapan yang dilakukan Sasuke, membuat Naruto hilang kesabaran.

"Aargh-aaah~agh-aah~nghhh~ahh~ah~aah~"

Tanpa membiarkan _man-_hole Sasuke untuk merasa terbiasa dengan miliknya, Naruto menaik-turunkan pantat Sasuke agar terus menghempas di selangkangannya.

Desahan-desahan nikmat kembali dilantunkan oleh bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Hiyaah~ nghh~ aah- ahh- aahh~ Naru~"

Tangan kanan Sasuke memutar kebelakang untuk meraih leher Naruto sebagai pegangan agar tidak terjatuh. Naruto sendiri tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan terus berkonsentrasi untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sendiri.

Milik Sasuke kembali menegang seiring dengan tusukan-tusukan dari ujung kejantanan Naruto yang tepat mengenai _sweet spot_ miliknya. Matanya semakin sayu dengan mulut menganga meneteskan liur.

"Ngaahh~ aaahn- ahh- eeenghh~"

"Kau suka?"

"Naruu~"

**Plakk**

"Aaaaaaaaaargh! Sa- khit~" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam. Miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang dan keras, kini terasa sangat sakit akibat pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tanya... nghhh~ kau- suka?"

"I- iya, Naru~ a- aku.. su- kaa~ eenghhh~"

"Bagus!" Naruto kembali menghentikan kegiatannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Sasuke beserta dengan genjotannya pada _man-hole_ Sasuke.

Naruto membalik posisi Sasuke agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Aakhh~" Dengan refleks, Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto saat secara tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya untuk menuruni ranjang.

Posisi Sasuke dalam gendongan Naruto, terlihat seperti Koala yang sedang memeluk pohon. Milik Naruto yang besar dan tegang membuat Sasuke merasa risih karena benda tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak di dalam _man-hole_ nya.

"Sabar~" Naruto menahan pinggul Sasuke yang berusaha untuk bergerak naik turun.

Setelah sampai di sudut ruangan, Naruto langsung menyenderkan punggung Sasuke pada dinding di belakangnya dan menapakkan kedua kaki Sasuke ke lantai. Tangan kanan Naruto mengelus sisian wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sayu.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sasuke. "Mmmhh~ ahh~ eengghh~ mmmhhh~" Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke dan menggumul lidah Sasuke. Tangan kanan Naruto diturunkan agar dapat memeluk pinggang Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat kaki kanan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke berdiri dalam posisi mengangkang dengan satu kaki.

Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya untuk mengobrak-abrik _man-hole_ Sasuke yang sudah terlihat lecet dengan jejak darah yang mengering.

"Mmmhh~ ngaahh~ aaahn- ahh- eeenghh~ ahh~ eengghh~ mmmhhh~"

Sasuke kewalahan dengan serangan yang diterima oleh mulut dan _man-hole_ miliknya. Serangan-serangan tersebut benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kedua tangannya terus memeluk leher Naruto agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruto merasa _man-hole_ Sasuke benar-benar menjepit dan memijat miliknya dengan penuh nikmat. Dengan semua kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dalam posisi seperti ini, dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi miliknya akan segera menyemburkan benihnya.

Naruto melepas cumbuannya disaat dia merasa kalau Sasuke hampir kehilangan nafas. Matanya meneliti wajah penuh kenikmatan yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke. Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur untuk menancapkan miliknya jauh ke dalam _man-hole_ Sasuke.

"Naruuh~ ngaahh~ aaahn- ahh- eeenghh~"

"Aargh-aaah~agh-aah~Naruu~nghhh~ahh~ah~aah~"

"Hiyaah~ nghh~ aah- Naruu~ ahh- aahh~ Naru~"

Segala desahan nikmat yang dilantunkan oleh bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa bangga dan puas. Karena hanya dirinya yang bisa memperbudak seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga terlihat seperti seorang pelacur saat ini.

"eengghh~ mmmhhh~ aku- keluar.. aargh~"

**Sprut-Sprut-Sprut**

Milik Naruto menyemburkan benihnya beberapa kali di dalam _man-hole_ Sasuke. Sasuke merasa nikmat saat sperma Naruto yang panas dan kental muncrat tepat di _sweet spot_ nya. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya penuh terisi oleh sperma kental milik Naruto. Bahkan beberapa tetes sperma tersebut memuncrat keluar dan mengaliri paha bagian dalam Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak saat dia merasa akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ngggaaahhh~"

**Sprut-Sprut-Sprut**

Cairan sperma Sasuke membasahi perut dan dada Naruto.

Nafas Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama memburu. Keduanya terengah akibat lelah sehabis mencapai puncak kenikmatan barusan. "Ahh~ aah~haahh~hahh~hah~haah~"

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto, dan dengan refleks Naruto menjatuhkan kaki kiri Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Karena kakinya merapat, otomatis _man-hole_ Sasuke juga ikut mengetat dan menjepit milik Naruto yang masih menancap didalamnya.

"Rgghhh~" Naruto sedikit menggeram saat merasakan _man-hole_ Sasuke yang menyempit dan menjepit erat miliknya. Akibat rangsangan barusan, milik Naruto kembali menegang dan mengeras di dalam _man-hole_ Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat dan menatap horor ke arah Naruto. "Naru, milikmu—"

"Lubangmu yang sudah menggoda milikku! Sekarang, lakukan ronde selanjutnya!"

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati jika kau melanjutkannya! Lubangku sakit dan terluka, dobe!"

"Ckh! Baiklah! Selesaikan dengan _blow-job_!"

"Naru, please~ aku lelah dan badanku sakit."

**Plaak!**

"Lakukan!"

Rasa perih dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat pipi kirinya ditampar dengan keras oleh Naruto.

"Hiks~ kau kenapa, Naru? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tidak pernah berbuat sekasar ini padaku!"

"Heh! Ini semua ku lakukan, agar kau sadar dengan statusmu sebagai tunanganku! Selama ini aku terus menahan diri padamu, tapi kau semakin bertingkah bahkan berfikir untuk memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain!"

"Naru—"

"Kau cacat! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dirimu, tidak lebih dari sekedar sebuah barang bekas?! Dengan tubuh penuh noda dan dosa seperti ini, kau berfikir untuk meninggalkanku? Hah?! MIMPI!"

Dengan kasar Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya dari _man-hole_ Sasuke.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk akibat tubuhnya dilepaskan secara tiba-tiba oleh Naruto. _Man-hole_ nya yang terluka dan berdarah, kini semakin mengeluarkan darah beserta cairan sperma saat pantatnya menghantam lantai yang keras. "Aaaaaaaghh!"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang mulai tergeletak akibat pingsan. Kini dia sedang memakai pakaiannya sendiri lalu mengumpulkan pakaian Sasuke untuk dipakaikan pada tuduh telanjang pemuda tersebut. Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikan miliknya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat hasratnya yang tertahan.

.

"Haaah~" Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah selesai memberseihkan kekacauan yang ada di ruang UKS. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Ternyata sudah empat jam! Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang daripada terus disini."

Naruto menggendong Sasuke _a'la Brydal_ menuju parkiran sekolah. Dengan susah payah, Naruto berhasil memasukkan Sasuke kedalam mobil sport miliknya lalu mendudukkan Sasuke di bangku penumpang kemudian memasangkan _safety-belt_ pada tubuh Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

Naruto memacu mobil _sport_ miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Mansion Uzumaki-Namikaze yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya bersama Sasuke selama ini meninggalkan mobil Sasuke di parkiran sekolah.

**TBC**

Silahkan berikan vote apakah fict ini akan dijadikan M-Preg atau hanya sekedar NaruSasu biasa.? Gue masih bingung dengan kelanjutan fict ini.

Mungkin fict ini akan segera di update setelah gue lepas dari kesibukan dan ujian..

Wanna know the next? Just give me a reason, just a little review..

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Gue merasa kalau hiatus selama bulan Ramadhan itu terlalu kelamaan. Gue berniat untuk update paling lama satu minggu lagi. Tapi, gue gak akan memasukkan adegan mesum di chap yang gue publish di bulan Ramadhan. Yang akan gue bahas adalah masa lalu Naruto-Sasuke-Sai, kemudian konflik yang terjadi diantara mereka. Apakah Readers-sama setuju?

* * *

Balasan review, ada dibagian akhir.

Hm~ gue gak tau mau bikin Author Note seperti apa..

Sewaktu liat hasil review dari chap 1, ada seorang Reviewer yang menanyakan tentang M-Preg, dan gue jadi kepikiran untuk bikin konflik dari ide tersebut. Tapi, gue harus menghormati kenginginan banyak Readers makanya gue tanya sewaktu re-publish kemarin. Udah gue fikir pasti banyak banget yang gak setuju kalau fict ini dijadikan M-Preg. Oke~ SasUke hanya akan jadi Uke biasa, tapi akan diselipkan beberapa humor sedikit di fict ini. Bagi yang minta fict ini dijadikan M-Preg, MAAF! Ada lebih banyak Readers yang enggak setuju dibandingkan yang setuju. Maka, ide M-Preg tersebut akan dibatalkan. /T^T)

Gue sadar kalau chap 1 kemaren masih ada banyak kesalahan. Ceritanya juga gak jelas dan ngawur. Yeah, sebagai seorang newbie gue memang masih butuh banyak latihan. Oleh karena itu, gue butuh banyak pendapat dari Readers-sama.

Tentang ide awal pembuatan fict ini : Fict ini terinspirasi oleh kisah Ayah-Bunda dikelas gue. Ayah adalah Ketua kelas, sedangkan Bunda adalah Uke-Detected nya Ayah. Tiap hari, interaksi kami dikelas sama seperti yang ada dichap 1 kemaren. By The Way, semoga Ayah dan Bunda enggak marah karena kisah keseharian mereka udah dijadiin sebagai inspirasi dari fict mesum ini (dengan perubahan disana-sini tentunya supaya gak ketahuan Ayah-Bunda).. Aamin.! (/v\\)

Oke.. Selamat Membaca!** (Perhatikan Warning!)**

* * *

**You're Mine.! : Kucabara Aoi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to ****me****.**

**Rated : ****M (For ****'****Many****'**** Thing)**

**Warning : ****Author Newbie, Cerita GaJe, Out Of Chara, Alternate Universe****, Y****AOI****, ****Violence, ****L****ime****, L****emon****, ****Romance, Drama, TYPO, and many more.**

**Main Pair : ****NaruSasu**

...

**UDAH LIAT WARNING DAN AUTHOR NOTE DI ATAS.?**

**BAGI YANG BERKEBERATAN, **

**GAK USAH BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK.!**

**THANK'S.!**

* * *

**CHAP ****2**

**.**

"Enghh~ ah-aah-aah-haahh~ Naruto~ enghh~ Na-ruuh~_stop, please!_"

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam bantal agar Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata. Pantatnya yang menungging, dipegangi oleh Naruto agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Naruto terus berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluar-masukkan jari tengahnya di _man-hole_ Sasuke sambil sesekali menekan kuat tepat di _sweet spot_ Sasuke.

"Naruto~ _it's hurt_!"

"_Just shut up_, Suke!"

Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya lalu melumuri jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan gel yang cukup banyak. Dia kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus kedalam _man-hole_ Sasuke.

"Aaargh! _It's really hurt_! Naru~ Aaaahhn~Aku bisa.. nghhh~ mati jika seperti.. Aah! Aah! Aah! Seperti ini terus-terusan! Nghh~"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar jari-jari Naruto dapat terlepas dari _man-hole_ nya yang terasa perih dan gatal. Sesekali dia mengetatkan _man-hole_ nya agar jari-jari Naruto segera keluar dari sana. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Naruto malah merasa semakin _horny_ saat membayangkan betapa miliknya akan dijepit dengan ketat dan nikmat didalam _man-hole_ Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa masuk dengan benar jika kau terus menggoyangkan pinggulmu seperti ini!"

**Plakk**

Naruto menampar pantat Sasuke dengan keras hingga kulit pantatnya yang berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hikss~ ittai! Naru~"

"Sebentar lagi akan aku keluarkan! Jadi, jangan merengek seperti bayi!"

Sasuke terus mengeratkan genggaman pada kemeja putih yang digunakannya.

**Plop**

"Aaaah~"

Sasuke mendesah lega saat benda yang sedari tadi terus mempenetrasi _man-hole_ nya kini sudah dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Perlahan dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Naruto. Dapat dilihatnya wajah kesal Naruto karena dirinya terus memberontak.

"Dasar! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya jka kau terus saja memberontak seperti tadi?! Aku bahkan belum mengoleskan obat gel tersebut secara merata di dalam lubangmu! Kau sengaja menggangguku agar lubangmu tidak cepat sembuh, ya?!"

Sasuke mendelik galak ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Jari lentik Sasuke menunjuk–nunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto yang sedang cemberut.

"Kau tidak merasakan berada di posisiku, dobe! Kau fikir, aku bisa merasa nyaman dengan dua jari besar yang sedang mengorek-ngorek bagian dalam lubangku yang terasa perih dan gatal?! Hah! Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengoleskan obat gel tersebut menggunakan kedua jarimu? Seharusnya bisa dioleskan walau hanya menggunakan satu jari saja, baka!"

"Ck! Iya-iya! Aku minta maaf karena hampir terbawa suasana. Sekarang, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tertunduk lesu.

"Masalah? Maksudmu tentang sikapmu padaku saat di UKS tadi pagi?"

"Masalah itu dan juga masalah ini!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah begitu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Celana milik Naruto terlihat menyempit dibagian selangkangan akibat miliknya yang sudah menggembung dan mengeras.

"Kau gila?! Lubangku bahkan baru diberi obat barusan dan sekarang kau ingin melakukannya lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi?!"

"Ini salahmu karena mendesah-desah seperti tadi! Kau fikir aku bisa tahan saat mendengar desahanmu dan melihat lubangmu yang menggoda?! Sudah untung aku tidak memperkosamu saat kau sedang tertidur tadi!"

"Untung?! Naruto! Tubuhku bisa rusak jika kau terus menyetubuhiku dengan kasar seperti tadi! Apa kau tidak memikirkanku sama sekali?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau—"

"Naruto!"

"Sudahlah! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kita akan segera menikah. Lagipula, kau tidak akan mati semudah itu!"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan protes selanjutnya, Naruto sudah menerjang dan membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan sebuah cumbuan yang panas dan bergairah.

"Mmmnhh~"

"Hngmmmhh~"

"Mmnnhhh~"

"Nnnhhh~ mmmhhh~ AAARGH!"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan cumbuan mereka saat merasakan sakit pada _nipple_ nya yang dicubit keras oleh Naruto. Sasuke yakin kalau _nipple_ nya pasti akan membengkak dan lebam akibat cubitan Naruto.

"NARU!"

"Diamlah!"

Naruto mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga menampilkan tubuh _sexy_ dan proporsional yang membuat Sasuke melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Heh! Suka dengan yang kau lihat? Kau melihat tubuhku atau milikku yang selalu mengobrak-abrik lubangmu dengan nikmat? Hmm~"

"Brengsek! Persetan dengan kau dan otak kotormu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uzumaki Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap garang ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam akibat rasa kesal. "Aku masih UCHIHA!"

"Well~ sesuai perjanjian kedua belah pihak keluarga kita, kau pasti akan menjadi U-ZU-MA-KI, segera! Ingat itu!"

"Brengsek! Aku bukan milikmu! Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau bayar untuk kau setubuhi dan kau sakiti sesuka hati! Jadi, jaga ucapanmu atau aku akan pergi dengan Suigetsu dan meninggalkanmu sendiri!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kemarahan Naruto.

"Ck! Kau memang sangat menyebalkan! Berapa kali harus aku katakan?! Aku menyukaimu! Kita sudah bertunangan! Dan, KAU-MILIKKU! Jadi, jangan pernah berkata seperti tadi atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Mengerti?!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin kesal karena lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Naruto sudah muak pada sikap angkuh Sasuke dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke terus-terusan mengabaikannya.

Dengan kesal Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar terduduk dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aauw! Naru—"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terkejut dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin, keji, penuh amarah dan merendahkan seperti ini. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Kau sangat memuakkan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau terus bertingkah seperti ini! Ingat sumpahku, Sasuke! Aku PASTI akan membunuhmu jika kau bertingkah padaku! Dasar rendah! Sampah! Kau harus sadar dengan posisimu saat berhadapan denganku! Kau fikir, akan ada seseorang yang bersedia mencintaimu dan menikahimu selain aku? Terutama dengan tubuhmu yang bagaikan mainan seks ini? Semua orang pasti akan merasa jijik padamu jika tahu yang sebenarnya."

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar. Belum pernah dalam seumur hidupnya, dia menghadapi Naruto yang marah seperti ini. Segala umpatan dan hinaan Naruto sangat membekas di hatinya.

"Naruto.. kau‒ kenapa? Ada yang salah pada dirimu! Kenapa kau berubah jadi seperti ini, Naruto? Hiks~ Ucapanmu sangat menyakitkan." Mata Sasuke mulai basah oleh air mata. Wajahnya memerah dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut.

Kemarahan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang saat melihat kesedihan dan ketakutan yang ditampilkan oleh wajah Sasuke.

"Ck! Haa~h.. Maafkan aku."

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke. Wajahnya ditempelkan di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Maaf! Maaf, Sasuke! Tapi, aku selalu saja membencimu saat kau berkata akan meninggalkanku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku berfikir untuk mencongkel kedua bola matamu di saat kau menatap orang lain, memotong lidahmu di saat kau membicarakan orang lain, memotong kedua tanganmu yang menyentuh orang lain dan memotong kedua kakimu di saat kau pergi bersama orang lain. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila dengan semua tingkahmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa sangat merinding dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin berteriak dan pergi dari sisi Naruto. Tapi Sasuke sadar, semakin dia memberontak dan ingin pergi, akan semakin sadis Naruto.

"AH!" Sasuke sedikit memekik saat Naruto menjambak rambutnya hingga kepalanya terasa mau copot. Walau meringis, Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang menyesakkannya.

"Aghh! Na‒ ruh.. kau‒ mencekik‒ kuh! Agh!" Sasuke berusaha memberontak dengan kedua tangannya. Keberadaan telapak tangan Naruto yang berpindah dari rambut ke lehernya, membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan nafas.

"Mungkin, aku harus melakukannya agar kau tetap berada disisiku, Suke~"

"Na‒ ruh.. _please~_ aku—"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku! Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu disisiku! Berjanjilah bahwa kau hanya akan menjadi milikku! Berjanjilah, Uzumaki Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar permintaan Naruto. Hatinya bimbang untuk menerima permintaan tersebut karena sebenarnya dirinya masih belum bisa mencintai Naruto dengan setulus hati. Naruto yang menyadari pemikiran Sasuke, mulai melepaskan cekikannya dan kembali mendekap erat tubuh ramping Sasuke.

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Naru~"

"Sasuke, jawab aku!"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya diliputi ekspresi kebimbangan dan ketakutan.

Naruto sendiri membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan ekpresi serius.

"Aku… —walaupun aku tidak mencintaimu, walaupun aku bersikap buruk padamu, masihkah— um.. masihkah kau menginginkanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas, segala kesungguhan yang dipancarkan oleh tatapan mata Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memanas mendengar ucapan penuh kesungguhan tersebut.

Hening menguasai keduanya.

Sasuke sedikit menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Naruto. Naruto sedikit berjengit saat tanpa sengaja miliknya bergesekan dengan kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"—baiklah! Tapi, jangan pernah sakiti aku lagi, Naruto. Bisakah kau berjanji?"

Suara Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar secara jelas, namun Naruto masih dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu tanpa alasan, Suke."

Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke agar memandangnya. Perlahan dia membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibir Sasuke. Kecupan yang semakin mengganas hingga berubah menjadi cumbuan yang liar.

"Mmnnhhh~ nnhhh~ mmmhhh~"

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

"Naruuh~ nghh~ buka- mmhhmnh~ pintu- nghhh~"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke dan terus menghiraukan ketukan di pintu kamar miliknya.

**Plakk**

"Ouuch! Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke mengusap bekas ciuman Naruto di bibirnya.

"Cepat buka pintu kamarnya, baka!"

"Ck! Iya-iya!" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya setelah memakai celana panjangnya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan jelas karena tidak memakai bajunya. "Jangan lupa, tutupi tubuhmu!" ucapnya kepada Sasuke, sebelum membuka pintu.

Sasuke segera membalut tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan seprai yang sudah terlihat kusut akibat perbuatannya dan Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu setelah melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sih, Kakashi-san?"

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat melihat orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Selamat sore, Papa-Mama!"

Kedatangan Ino, Tayuya, Sakura dan Karin dengan wajah ceria yang disertai senyum gembira, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kelabakan.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kalian?!" wajah Sasuke kini memerah akibat malu karena dipergoki oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dalam keadaan yang 'berantakan'.

"Kenapa kalian yang datang? Dimana Kakashi?!" Naruto sendiri tidak kalah panik dan mencari-cari keberadaan sang _Buttler_.

"Oh~ paman tampan sedang sibuk menyiapkan camilan dan teh untuk kami. Tadi dia dibantu oleh kakak manis berkulit _tan_."

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kalian datang tanpa pemberitahuan?! Bagaimana bila ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaanku disini?!" Sasuke ingin sekali menjitak keempat kepala gadis-gadis yang sedang cengengesan tersebut.

"Hehehe.. tenang saja, Mama! Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kami datang ke sarang cinta kalian ini. Lagipula, semua teman-teman di kelas kita sudah tahu kalau kalian tinggal bersama, walau kalian tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir~"

"Benar! Lagi pula, apa salahnya kalau aku dan teman-temanku datang ke Mansion milik sepupuku sendiri?" Karin berseru senang sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Ck! Lalu? Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Papa tidak sopan! Seharusnya Papa membiarkan kami masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu!"

"Benar~ kami juga ingin lihat isi kamar kalian."

"Bodoh! Keluar dan tunggu kami di ruang tamu!"

"Kyaa~"

"Papa kasar sekali!"

Naruto tidak perduli dengan teriakan-teriakan keempat gadis tersebut dan tetap mendorong mereka untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah memastikan diri bahwa pakaian mereka sudah rapi, Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Sakura, Tayuya, Karin dan Ino.

"Ah! Papa!"

"Selamat sore Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama!"

"Hn! Kenapa kau membiarkan keempat 'amuba' ini masuk tanpa memberitahu kami, Kakashi?!"

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama! Tapi, saya tidak bisa mengambil tindakan keras terhadap teman-teman wanita Naruto-sama dan Sasuke-sama."

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah, Suke~ biarkan saja mereka. Kakashi, siapkan makan malam untuk kami semua sekarang!"

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama!"

"Nah! Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sofa milik kepala keluarga. Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan terpaksa, duduk di pangkuan Naruto karena tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh Naruto.

"Papa dan Mama selalu mesra! Bikin iri saja~"

"Ino! Lekas sampaikan maksud kedatangan kalian!"

"Mama galak sekali~ padahal kami datang dengan damai."

"Ssst~ dia sedang 'berdarah' makanya marah-marah."

**Pletak**

"Aauw! Suke, kenapa menjitak-ku?"

"Berisik!"

"Kyaaaaa! Kalian baru saja melakukan itu?!"

"Sebentar lagi kami akan mendapatkan adik, dong?!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah?!"

"Apa pantat Mama masih sakit?!"

"Kalian berempat memang bodoh, ya?! Aku ini masih laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin aku hamil! Lekas bicara dan segera enyah dari sini!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Sasuke semakin kesal karena kemarahannya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Naruto dan keempat gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah~ kedatangan kami kesini untuk mengembalikan tas milik Mama dan Papa yang tertinggal di kelas. Dan juga, kami ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat."

"Hm? Terimakasih. Tapi, kalian ingin mengajak kami pergi kemana? Kapan?"

"Sebenarnya ini ide dari Sai. Dia merasa kalau kita harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama terutama di saat-saat terakhir menjelang kelulusan kita."

"Oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan minggu ini dengan pergi ke pantai bersama-sama!"

"Ke pantai?"

"Ya! Kebetulan besok adalah hari libur dan kita baru akan masuk di hari rabu."

"Sai memberi usul untuk kita agar berlibur selama tiga hari dua malam di villa yang terletak di pulau Namizuki."

"Karena itu, kami kesini meminta izin Papa dan Mama untuk memakai villa mewah tersebut! Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. pantai, ya?"

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Aku‒ sepertinya aku ingin berlibur di pantai."

"Tuh! Mama sudah setuju! Bagaimana dengan Papa?"

"Terserah."

"Yeay~"

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka semua saat ini. Seluruh penghuni kelas 12-A sedang menjalani liburan di villa megah milik Uzumaki yang terletak tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai di pulau Namizuki, pulau pribadi keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Huwaaa! Pantai~"

"Yeiy! Kehebatan keuarga Uzumaki!"

"Ahaha! Kau konyol, Lee!"

"Lekas bereskan barang-barang kalian!"

"Hyaaa~ ayo main!"

"Hei! Jangan pergi sebelum membereskan ini semua!"

"Mana bola nya? Ayo kita main voli pantai!"

Hampir semua teman-teman tidak memperdulikan ucapan serta perintah yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Semua sedang sibuk bersenang-senang dan menelantarkan barang bawaan mereka.

"Cih! Dasar bocah!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Sudahlah, Suke. Kita datang kesini dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang. Biarkan para pelayan yang membereskan barang bawaan kita semua."

"Tapi—"

"Dari pada marah-marah, lebih baik kita ikut bermain bersama mereka. Aku sudah meminta Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san untuk membawa masuk semua barang bawaan kita. Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang kita ikut bersenang-senang bersama yang lainnya."

"Hn. Baiklah!"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sudah bersenang-senang sedari tadi.

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan untuk bersenang-senang di pantai. Shino, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon palem. Neji, Lee, Muku, Chouji, Naruto dan Gaara memilih bermain voli pantai dengan Sasuke sebagai wasitnya. Sedangkan para gadis menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang dan mencari binatang laut di pantai.

* * *

Mereka terus bersenang-senang hingga akhirnya Iruka datang memanggil karena sudah tiba waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Naruto-sama, makan siang sudah disiapkan."

"Oke! Yo, Kids! Waktunya makan siang!"

"Ha'i, Papa!"

Sebagian dari mereka masuk ke dalam villa dengan cara berlarian hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa diantara yang lainnya.

"Hati-hati!"

"Ha'i, Mama!"

Percayalah, walau menjawab seperti itu, beberapa dari mereka tetap berlarian bagaikan korban bencana yang baru melihat makanan-makanan lezat.

"Haah~"

"Duduk semua!" dengan satu perintah dari Naruto, langsung mendiamkan keributan yang ada.

Kakashi dan Iruka saling menahan senyum saat melihat tingkah Naruto dan seluruh teman-temannya. Keduanya mulai membantu para tuannya untuk mengambil hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Khusus untuk Sasuke, sudah disiapkan seporsi besar _sandwich_ dengan ekstra potongan tomat taburan biji wijen. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, sudah disiapkan semangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo.

"Waah! Banyak sekali makanannya! Kelihatannya semuanya lezat!"

"Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san! Mari makan bersama kami!"

"Tidak, terimakasih Karin-sama. Tapi saya dan Umino-san terbiasa makan bersama para pelayan di dapur."

"Tapi, boleh kan bila kalian ikut makan bersama kami? Benar kan, Papa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, Naruto-sama! Sebagai pelayan keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze, sama sekali tidak pantas bagi kami untuk ikut berada di satu meja dengan anggota keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze yang kami layani, Naruto-sama." Jawab Kakashi dengan tatapan mata yang teguh. Iruka yang menunduk di sampingnya, ikut membenarkan ucapan Kakashi dengan dua kali menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian terlalu kaku bahkan kepadaku. Padahal kalian sudah ku anggap seperti orangtuaku sendiri." Naruto sedikit mencibir melihat sifat Kakashi dan Iruka yang terlalu kaku.

"Naruto~ biarkan saja mereka. Mereka pasti merasa tidak nyaman bila harus melanggar kebiasaan yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini." Sasuke mulai menyuap potongan _sandwich_ ekstra tomat miliknya. "Kalian berdua, lakukan yang biasa kalian lakukan!"

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama!" Kakashi dan Iruka pun melenggang menuju dapur untuk melakukan perintah Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian dua pelayan tersebut, teman-teman Naruto mulai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Chouji bahkan memenuhi piringnya dengan setumpuk makanan lezat yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar sambil meneteskan liur.

"Ittadakimassu!"

"Ittadakimassu!"

* * *

Naruto saat ini sedang mengumpulkan semua teman-temannya di ruang tamu untuk membahas tentang masalah pembagian kamar.

"Villa ini memiliki dua puluh kamar. Kalian akan menempati satu kamar berdua. Aku yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan sekamar dengan siapa! Karena Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal diluar batas bila aku membiarkan sepasang kekasih berada di satu kamar. Jadi, kalian yang memiliki kekasih akan dipisahkan dari kekasih kalian."

"Gak asik, donk!"

"Kenapa, Pa?"

"Jangan begitu, donk!"

"Aaargh! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini, Naruto?"

"Tenanglah! Ini semua adalah perintah Sasuke. Jadi, kalau kalian mau protes, silahkan protes padanya!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh di tengah ruangan.

Semuanya langsung terdiam dan menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah~"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Haah~ mendokusai!"

Walau malas, namun mereka tidak bisa menolak perintah Sasuke terutama bila Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan 'tatapan maut'-nya.

"Dengarkan nama kalian! Yang pertama aku dengan Neji, Sasuke dengan Gaara, Sai dengan Kiba, Lee dengan Muku, Shino dengan Shikamaru, dan Chouji menempati kamar sendiri. Berikutnya para gadis! Sakura dengan Tayuya, Ino dengan Karin, Ten-ten dengan Ryuuzetsu, kemudian Shion dengan Sara. Aku dan Neji akan menempati kamarku yang terletak dilantai satu. Sasuke dan Gaara akan menempati kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Untuk yang lainnya, kamar kalian akan ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san. Paham?!"

"Ha'i, Papa!"

"Baguslah! Ayo Neji, ambil barang-barangmu dan ikuti aku!" Naruto mengambil tas miliknya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh Neji.

Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat seringai 'nakal' yang diam-diam Naruto perlihatkan padanya.

'Si dobe pasti berniat macam-macam! Sial! Padahal aku ingin beristirahat selama liburan!'

* * *

Irish jade Gaara terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang bergerak gelisah semalaman. Sasuke terlihat gelisah dan uring-uringan sejak Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya sehabis makan malam. Sesekali dia mengerang frustasi sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Hei! A—"

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

Baru saja Gaara ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mereka. Terpaksa Gaara menunda pertanyaannya dan memilih untuk membuka pintu.

"Yo! Gaa-chan!"

"Naruto? Eh? Neji?!"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar Gaara yang menyebut nama Naruto. Matanya mengintip dengan separuh wajah yang ditutupi oleh _bed cover_. Dapat dilihatnya saat ini Naruto sedang melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merutuki kesialannya karena tadi matanya sempat saling berpandangan dengan Naruto.

"Suke-chan!"

"Pergilah, dobe!"

"Mou~ jangan kejam begitu, Suke. Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu pindah ke kamarku karena Neji ingin bersama Gaa-chan."

"Baka! Bukannya kau sudah setuju dengan keputusanku yang tidak membiarkan sepasang kekasih berada di kamar yang sama! Kenapa malah kau yang melanggar peraturan tersebut?!"

Naruto memasuki kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan Neji yang sedang menggoda Gaara di depan pintu. Dengan tergesa, Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang asik bergelung dalam _bed cover_ di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahan bila harus berpisah darimu. Lagipula, kau adalah milikku! Jadi, kau harus bersamaku!"

"Naru, aku butuh istirahat malam ini!"

"Kau sangat susah untuk dimintai sesuatu, ya?!"

Karena kesal dan tidak sabar, Naruto memutuskan untuk menggulung Sasuke seutuhnya dengan _bed cover_ yang sedari tadi di dekap oleh Sasuke.

"Hei! NARUTO!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menang dari kekuatan dan kesigapan Naruto. Dirinya lebih memilih pasrah agar tidak kesulitan bernafas di dalam gulungan _bed cover_ yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara memandang miris kepada Sasuke dan takjub melihat kemampuan Naruto dalam meringkus Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawa istriku ke kamar kami, kalian tidurlah disini. Selamat malam!" Naruto langsung melesat pergi setelah mengucapkan salam kepada Neji dan Gaara yang terdiam.

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Wajah Gaara memerah saat melihat seringai mesum yang diperlihatkan oleh Neji sesaat setelah pintu kamar dikunci.

* * *

Setelah memasuki kamar, Naruto langsung mengunci kamarnya agar tidak di ganggu oleh siapa pun. Tubuh Sasuke berbungkus _bed cover_ Sasuke, dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai oleh Naruto untuk kemudian di duduki tepat di bagian dada.

"Ah!" dirinya sedikit mengaduh saat merasakan sesak akibat perbuatan Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Hm~ ada apa, Sasuke? Kau mau protes sesuatu?"

"Turun dari tubuhku! Nafasku sesak, baka!"

"Tidak!" Naruto semakin menekankan bokongnya yang menduduki tubuh Sasuke hingga nafas Sasuke bertambah sesak.

"Ugh! Na- ruh~ se- sakh! Uhuk!"

"Salahmu! Kenapa tadi kau menolakku?! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati selama seharian ini, tapi kau malah menolak! Ini hukuman untukmu~ Ahaha! Bagaimana rasanya? Sesak? Bagaimana bila kau mati, ya? Apa kau akan masuk neraka karena sudah berbuat dosa bersamaku? Ahaha!"

"_Na- ru!_" nafas Sasuke kian tercekat. Dia sudah berusaha meronta, namun lilitan _bed cover_ tersebut tidak kunjung terlepas karena ditahan oleh Naruto. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha untuk terus menarik nafas.

Naruto mulai merasa bosan karena Sasuke sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ada sedikit kecemasan dalam hatinya mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit mengerang sebelum akhirnya berhenti menduduki tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan lilitan _bed cover_ nya.

"Hah- hah- haah- hah- haah- hah!" nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang memerah karena aliran darah yang terhenti kini mulai berjalan normal. "Kau— hah- hah- hah- berniat— hah- hah- membunuhku?!"

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu! Buktinya, kau masih hidup sebagai Uchiha terakhir sampai sekarang ini~"

"Kau, IDIOT! Ini namanya kekerasan! Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitiku lagi? Kenapa kau masih menyakitiku?"

"Gomen~ aku tidak tahan bila tidak menyakitimu sehari pun. Lagi pula, aku sedang kesal karena tadi kau mengabaikanku!"

"Sudahlah! Lekas bantu aku berdiri! Tubuhku sakit semua!"

"Oke~"

Naruto membantu Sasuke agar dapat berdiri dengan benar. Hingga tanpa sengaja, mata Sasuke melihat ada selembar kertas yang terselip di celah pintu.

"Itu kertas apa?"

"Hm?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kertas yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Karena penasaran, dia pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Ada tulisan yang menggunakan tinta warna merah."

"Bacakan isinya!"

"Hm. **Selamat malam, Uchiha-sama! Selamat menikmati waktu Anda bersama sang kekasih dengan sebaik-baiknya! Disaat Anda tersadar akan keberadaan keturunan yang 'tidak diinginkan' tersebut, 'darah kotor'nya akan mengalir membasahi tanah Uchiha yang telah lama dilupakan sebagai penebus atas dosa-nya karena telah terlahir sebagai 'Darah Kotor'! Dengan ini, Anda akan menjadi satu-satunya penerus dari darah yang terkutuk! Semoga Kami-sama memberkati Anda, Uchiha-sama.** Itu yang tertulis di surat ini. Apa kau mengerti apa maksudnya, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit berfikir hingga akhirnya dia tersentak saat menemukan jawaban dari isi surat tersebut. Dia pun balik menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ada tiga hal yang aku sadari dari surat tersebut! Pertama, dia tahu aku ada dikamarmu berarti dia melihat kita berdua yang masuk ke kamar ini. Kedua, dia sudah menemukan 'Darah Kotor Uchiha', yang aku sendiri masih belum tahu keberadaannya. Ketiga, dia berniat untuk melenyapkan keturunan campuran Uchiha tersebut dengan cara membunuhnya."

"Jangan bercanda, teme!"

"Aku serius, dobe!"

"…"

"…"

"Kita harus mencegah pembunuhan tersebut dengan menemukan 'Keturunan Campuran' yang dimaksud sesegera mungkin."

"Permasalahannya adalah, kita tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Aku memang sempat membaca sejarah mengenai seorang wanita Uchiha yang melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya yang bukan Uchiha. Namun tidak ada keterangan mengenai siapa pria tersebut dan apakah mereka memiliki seorang anak saat ini. Keterangan mengenai mereka sangat sedikit sekali!"

"Kenapa tidak mencari sesuai dengan ciri-ciri Uchiha?"

"Itu sulit karena bisa saja anak tersebut lebih mewarisi gen dari ayahnya sehingga dia memiliki ciri yang sangat berbeda dari Uchiha pada umumnya."

"Tempat tinggal mereka? Apa kau tahu dimana terakhir kali mereka ditemukan?"

"Terakhir mereka ditemukan di Suna namun kediaman mereka sudah habis dibakar oleh pembantai Uchiha dan menyisakan dua kerangka mayat seorang pria paruh baya dan kerangka mayat seorang wanita paruh baya yang di duga sebagai wanita Uchiha yang melarikan diri tersebut."

"Aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dibantai dengan menyisakan kau sebagai Uchiha terakhir? Bahkan kau dapat hidup dengan tenang selama sepuluh tahun ini tanpa adanya teror dari pembantai tersebut."

"kau berbicara seolah-olah kau ingin agar aku ikut dibantai malam itu!" Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Ck! Aku cuma penasaran, baka!"

"Entahlah! Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jawabannya!"

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur agar dapat memikirkan jawabannya besok."

"Hm!"

* * *

**Tap-tap-tap**

.

Dalam keheningan malam, seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam melangkah santai menuju ke sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh Sai. Kiba yang seharusnya satu kamar dengan Sai lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi kamar sang kekasih yang hanya di isi oleh Shikamaru sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, pemuda tersebut langsung memasuki kamar Sai tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah memasuki kamar, dapat di dengarnya suara erangan kesakitan yang sangat lirih dan menyayat hati. Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengunci pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa bekas jejak tetesan darah yang telah di hapus secara terburu-buru.

"Sai." Pemuda tersebut mulai menyibakkan _bed cover_ yang membungkus tubuh Sai hingga terlihatlah genangan darah yang membasahi kasur yang di tempati oleh Sai.

Sai sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut. "Shin-kun?" suara Sai terdengar sangat lirih akibat menahan rasa sakit.

Shino merasa sangat khawatir saat melihat wajah Sai yang terlalu pucat dengan dihiasi oleh beberapa tetes keringat dingin.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Bu- bukan apa-apa, kok. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shino." Sai berusaha tersenyum walau akhirnya jadi terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tusukan pisau ini terlalu dalam. Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah jika terus begini. Kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya?!"

"Kalau aku keluar, tetesan darahnya akan mengotori lantai. Aku tidak ingin semua orang panik akibat hal tersebut."

"Kenapa aku tidak heran dengan jawabanmu itu? Haah~ aku sudah membawakan kotak P3K untuk mengobatimu."

"Arigatou, Shin-kun!"

Shino sedikit meneguk ludah karena merasa ngeri saat melihat betapa dalam luka tusukan yang terdapat di bahu Sai. Matanya melirik ke berbagai bekas luka seperti luka bakar dan luka tusukan lainnya yang membekas di tubuh Sai.

"Sshh.. Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang semuanya!"

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Biarkan Sasuke berbahagia bersama Naruto. Jangan rusak kebahagiaan mereka. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa menerima luka seperti ini. Sebagai seorang 'Darah Kotor Uchiha', bahkan terkadang aku menerima luka yang jauh lebih parah dari pada ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir, Shin-kun."

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sai."

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Sai sedikit tersenyum untuk menenangkan Shino. Tangannya mengelus sisian wajah Shino yang tidak tertutupi oleh tujung jaket. "Dari pada mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik kau menyenangkan hatiku saat ini, Shin-kun~" Sai mulai memejamkan matanya dan menarik wajah Shino agar mendekat.

Shino mengerti bila sudah begini, artinya keputusan Sai sudah bulat dan tidak bisa di goyahkan. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini, hanyalah menyenangkan hati Sai yang terluka dan dipenuhi oleh kehampaan kemudian mengisi hatinya dengan cinta.

Malam itu dihabiskan mereka berdua dengan bercinta di atas genangan darah Sai yang mulai mengering.

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Karin terlihat sedang berfikir keras mengenai sesuatu. Sesekali dia menganguk-anggukkan kepala kemudian menggeleng lalu terpekur. Ino yang tadinya berniat untuk segera tidur kini malah membatalkan niatannya setelah memperhatikan tingkah Karin yang aneh.

"Ada apa, Karin?"

"Eh? Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Kau sudah mengantuk, kan? Tidurlah duluan, aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Kantukku hilang begitu aku melihat tingkah anehmu! Jangan berpura-pura begitu! Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan!"

Karin sedikit menimbang-nimbang permintaan Ino. Sebenarnya dia masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sedang difikirkannya. Tapi dirinya butuh saran saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengarkan sesuatu yang aneh saat melewati kamar Sai tadi. Sepertinya dia berada bersama Shino dikamarnya, dan bukannya bersama Kiba."

"Hah?! Mereka curang! Seenaknya saja pacaran bahkan tidur bersama dan melanggar perintah Mama!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Masalahnya adalah, aku mendengar pembicaraan yang aneh diantara mereka. Tentang luka tusukan, darah kotor, terbiasa terluka, dan kepanikan akibat darah. Setelah itu aku mendengar desahan serta rintihan yang sepertinya berasal dari Sai. Aku tidak bisa mendengar keseluruhan pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas."

"Apa maksudnya pembicaraan itu?"

"Makanya aku bingung! Tapi, sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya pada Mama!"

"Kenapa dengan Suke?"

"Karena Sai sempat menyebut nama Uchiha disertai dengan sebutan darah kotor. Mungkin Sasuke tahu sesuatu."

"Hm~"

"Kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau membuatku ketakutan, tahu!"

"Iya, maaf! Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur lalu tanyakan semuanya pada Sasuke besok."

"Baiklah~"

* * *

**TBC**

Ceritanya makin aneh karena ada konflik tanpa Hint. yeah~ Konflik tersebut adalah permasalahan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam fikiran gue. jadi, maaf banget kalau ceritanya makin tidak jelas.

Silahkan berikan pendapat Readers-sama mengenai fict ini melalui review~ semakin banyak review, semakin cepat di update dan semakin banyak _word_-nya.

Jadi, tolong berikan asupan gizi berupa review untuk gue.~ thank's..

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**lovelyKyuu**** :** Thank's atas pendapatnya mengenai fict ini. Maaf, gue gak bisa update cepat karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tapi, gue akan berusaha untuk menuliskan yang terbaik. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**shity. ****shinee**** :** Suke memang merasa 'terpaksa' karena harus bertunangan dengan Dobe-Hentai, tapi kisah cinta mereka akan berkembang seiring waktu. Sesuai dengan yang tertulis di warning, fict ini menggunakan karakter dengan sifat yang berbeda dari karakter aslinya. Suke straight? Entahlah, gue gak kepikiran tentang itu. Sorry, gue gak bisa update cepat, karena gue juga sibuk di dunia nyata. Tapi akan gue usahakan agar ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Thank's for you review!

* * *

**Uzumaki Narusasu**** :** Thank's banget karena udah suka dengan karakter yang gue tampilin. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**langit. ****cerah.184**** :** oke, salam kenal! Gue gak bisa bikin update kilat karena gue juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri di dunia nyata. Tapi gue akan mengusahakan cerita yang bertahap dan alur yang tidak terlalu cepat. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**iche. ****cassiopeiajaejoong**** :** Lumayan sadis tapi masih bisa ditolerir (menurut Gue). Fict ini udah dirombak secara abis-abisan sebelum dipublish, karena aslinya gue bikin Naru SANGAT sadis! Tapi, karena gue KASIHAN sama body mulus punya Suke, jadi fict ini ceritanya lebih diperhalus. Oke, thank's for your review!

* * *

**Tomoyo to Kudo**** :** yeah~ alasan penggunaan sebutan Mama-Papa ada di Author Note di awal. Naru enggak terlalu sadis, kok. Authornya aja yang sadis dan mesum. Tentang perasaan Suke, dia memang 'terpaksa' bertunangan. Tapi, mungkin Suke bakalan suka pada Naru nantinya. Entahlah.~ Thank's for your review!

* * *

**yassir2374**** :** Yes, it is! Ahaha! Maaf karena udah bikin geregetan, tapi di fict ini bokong Suke bakalan sering dibikin 'bonyok' oleh Naru.. yeah, alasannya karena Naru pengen menjinakkan Suke yang merupakan tunangannya. Oke, thank's for your review.

* * *

**Naminamifrid**** :** Hmm. Usulnya cukup bagus, gue lebih suka dengan panggilan Suke-chan. Gimana? Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Neriel-****Chan**** : **Yeah~ I had warn that too much OOC in here.. but, I'm happy that you enjoyed my fiction. Maybe, it'll take a long time for Sasuke to melted and admit, but I will make it hurried.. Thank's.! Ini udah dilanjut.

* * *

**Yuichi**** :** Ahahaha! Yang jahat itu gue~ bukan Papa. I really enjoyed your review, thank's!

* * *

**Black ID**** :** Ahaha! Yang kasar dan kejam itu gue, kok. Jadi, jangan benci Papa, ya? Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Yukimi**** :** Ne, i'm happy that you enjoyed my fiction. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Aicinta**** :** oke~ thank's for your review! Lemon-nya kasar? Benarkah? Menurut gue terlalu halus dan lembut. Ahahaha! Aslinya, dulu gue bikin lebih parah, tapi karena gue gak mau kalau fict ini dihapus karena terlalu kasar, jadi gue perbaiki agar lebih sopan. Tentang permasalahan yang akan dihadapi, tenang aja~ genre-nya Hurt/Comfort, bukan Angst. Paling masalah cinta segi-empat dan sebagainya.

* * *

**Qren**** :** Oke! Ini udah dilanjut. Gue seneng kalau kalian semua menikmati fict ini. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Cosmo**** :** Duh! Semua jadi pada sedih dengan nasib Suke, ya? Padahal, niatnya gue mau bikin Suke lebih menderita dari pada ini. Tapi, gue jadi bimbang setelah baca review yang berisi simpati dari kalian. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**A-Drei**** :** Tuh! Akhirnya ada juga yang koment begini! Memang, menurut gue, BDSM-nya kurang dan gak berasa sama sekali. Tapi, banyak yang kasihan sama Suke. Gue juga jadi galau kalau begini. Yup! Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Qeem**** :** yeah! Yang kejam itu gue, bukan Naru. Hm! Gue suka kalau ada yang minta M-Preg begini! Tapi, gak semua readers suka dengan M-Preg. Jadi, gue menunggu hasil votting sebagai penentu kelanjutan cerita ini. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Mirror2**** : **Salam kenal! Naru sadis? Ini belum seberapa~ kalau kalian bisa liat isi otak gue, kalian baru tau, gimana sadis menurut gue. Tapi, okelah.. karena gue sayang sama Suke, dan karena gue juga sayang sama para pembaca, akan gue bikin supaya NaruSasu lebih mesra. Tapi, gue gak bisa update kilat. Yeah, you know~ I have my own life in real live. But, thank's for your review!

* * *

**Aq suka**** :** Oke~ ini udah dilanjut. I'm happy that you enjoyed my fiction. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Guest**** : **Hm~ Naruto menyebut Sasuke cacat karena Sasuke udah beberapa kali di 'gituin' oleh Naruto, padahal mereka belum menikah. Makanya dia menghina Sasuke yang dianggap seperti barang bekas. Sebenarnya, dia cuma gak mau kalau Sasuke terlalu angkuh dan menganggap kalau dirinya bisa lepas dari Naruto. Maaf deh, gue gak bisa update cepat karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tapi, thank's for your review!

* * *

**Babyyming**** :** Ahaha! Lagi-lagi ada yang koment kalau Naru kejam dan kasar.. yang kejam itu gue, sang author.. tenang aja, masih ada beberapa chap yang bakalan berisi lemon asem.~ Thank you for reviewing my fiction!

* * *

**tika. ****thequin**** :** Oke~ akan dilanjut. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**LNaruSasu**** :** Woles aja~ karena banyak yang gak suka M-Preg, maka ide tersebut batal dilaksanakan. ^v^)b Thank's for your review!

* * *

**KyuunoAmaterasu**** :** Oke~ fict ini akan jadi fict NaruSasu biasa aja. Tapi, maaf aja kalau ceritanya jadi gak seru. Tentang Lemon.. hm.. Thank's atas pujiannya terhadap kemesuman gue. Kalau masalah update ASAP, sorry, gue masih memiliki kesibukan di dunia nyata yang membuat gue kesulitan untuk mempercepat penulisan fict ini. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Nia Yuuki**** :** Maaf, Yuuki-san! Ternyata lebih banyak yang tidak menyetujui ide M-Preg. Jadi, ide tersebut akan dihilangkan. T^T) Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Gatsuaki****. Ipeh**** :** Baiklah, Aki-sama! Sesuai saran anda dan beberapa readers lain, maka fict ini batal untuk dijadikan M-Preg. T^T) SasUke hanya akan jadi Uke biasa, yang biasa di sayangi tapi juga disadisi. Thank you for reviewing my fiction!

* * *

**dokbealamo**** :** Etto.. yang sadis itu gue, bukan Naru. Jadi, jangan dendam sama Naru, dendam aja sama gue. Suke pingsan karena seluruh badannya sakit setelah ngelakuin 'ini' dan 'itu' bareng Naru. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Ratih**** :** Gomen! Ternyata lebih banyak yang gak suka M-Preg, jadi ide tersebut dibatalkan. Gue juga sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Tapi, gue juga ingin menghormati keinginan banyak readers. Suke gak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Naru! Kalau dia kabur, pasti Naru akan melaksanakan idenya. Thank you for reviewing my fiction!

* * *

**Kirarin**** :** Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Karena lebih banyak yang gak suka M-Preg, jadi ide tersebut dibatalkan. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**asagi-chan08**** :** Maaf! Sumpah, gue nyesel karena bikin Asagi kecewa dengan batalnya ide tersebut! Tapi, mau gimana lagi, terlanjur sudah. untuk berikutnya, mereka akan mengalami konflik yang cukup merepotkan, jadi kalau Suke _pregnant_ dia bakal kesulitan dan mungkin akan mati cepat saat menghadapi konflik tersebut. Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Mirror2**** : **Aaargh! Sampai di-review lagi karena telat update?! Gue merasa berdosa dan nista! Apalagi kelanjutannya sangat mengecewakan seperti ini! Gue bener-bener gak becus! Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu! Thank's for your review!

* * *

**Qnantazefanya**** :** Maaf, Q! maaf karena udah bikin kecewa dengan kelanjutannya! Tentang konflik, bakal ada konflik yang cukup berat. Tapi, enggak jadi M-Preg. T^T) tapi, thank you for reviewing my fiction!

**Ravenboy**** :** ini udah dilanjut. Maaf karena kelanjutannya makin gak jelas dan jauh dari harapan. Thank you for reviewing my fiction!

* * *

**Nam Min Seul**** :** Iya~ ini gak jadi, kok. Naru sadis? Bukan! Tapi gue yang sadis dan mesum. Tapi, Suke gak akan jadi Maso dalam waktu dekat karena gue masih pengen bikin Suke menderita dan tersiksa lebih dari ini. Thank you for reviewing my fiction!

* * *

.

**Maaf kalau ada kalimat gue yang gak sopan atau terkesan slenge'an. Tapi, inilah gue.. dan gue berterimakasih kepada para Readers-sama yang udah berkenan untuk membaca fict gue. Thank you so much!**

**Bye~ [^_^)/**


End file.
